


Batman/Green Hornet

by Rangerfan58



Category: Batman (1966), Green Hornet (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 04:48:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16758244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rangerfan58/pseuds/Rangerfan58
Summary: need help with title otherwise it's self explanatory





	Batman/Green Hornet

_What you recognize I don't own and the style of the story may not necessarily reflect the Batman 1966 or Green Hornet episode style but it is based in those series oh and O'Hara's accent may or may not be used depending on what was being said, but part of that is because I fell I have trouble doing accents properly_

Bruce Wayne, his ward Dick Grayson and aunt Harriet were in the living room with Dick playing the piano when Alfred came in and whispered into Bruce's ear during a lull in the playing

"The bat-phone sir"

"Uh, Dick I think I might have a new music book for you to read through in the library

"Right Bruce I can't wait to see it"

They head to the library and Bruce picks up the phone

"Batman here Commissioner Gordon"

"Batman, it's the Riddler once again"

"We're on our way Commissioner, to the bat-poles"

Batman and Robin are soon in the Commissioner's office dealing with a riddle

"When is a bat like an Australian bear that isn't actually a bear?"

"Golly Batman that one's tricky"

"True Robin, however if I recall correctly though they are called Koala bears the Koala is not actually a bear"

"That's part of the clue, however how could...holy Eucalyptus leaves Batman I've got it!"

"What is it Robin?"

"Koala's only eat Eucalyptus leaves I have heard of a type of bat call fruit bats that only eat fruit not insects"

"That's it Robin, however what exactly does that mean then?"

"I have it Batman, the Gotham City Zoo is supposed to reveal a new exhibit with fruit bats and Koalas are nearby as well"

"Thanks Commissioner Gordon, we'll head there right away"

"Wait Batman, the Riddler is tricky, he might be telling us something else"

"I don't think so Robin, there are times when he is straight forward and I think this is one of those times"

Ultimately though it turned out that the Riddler was being pretty obvious this time even with his riddles and as such they quickly stopped his crime of the day and captured him putting him back behind bars

"Once again you've taken care of a pesky problem caped crusaders"

"Thanks Commissioner Gordon but your officers are also very capable"

The two then leave to live their other lives as Bruce Wayne and Dick Grayson. Meanwhile in Chicago the Green Hornet and Kato had just taken care of another racket during the night when the next day in the Daily Sentinel Britt Reid got a call from the district attorney Scanlon

"Britt Reid...sorry I can't talk right now how about we meet for dinner say six?...see you then"

That night Scanlon explained that one of the rackets that he had taken care of as the Green Hornet was possibly heading to Gotham City combine that with the fact that Colonel Gumm had escaped from Chicago's prison (he had been released from Gotham's prison and had returned to Chicago and gotten in trouble there) and it meant trouble

"We'll head to Gotham City in our real identities and change into the Green Hornet and Kato when needed"

"Which might mean a fight Mr. Reid"

"I know Kato I know, but there's not much choice in the matter"

"Fight?"

"Last time we went to Gotham we met up with the dynamic duo, they won't be too happy with us though they also couldn't exactly bring us in without any proof, that probably frustrated them and this time it might come to blows a lot quicker"

And so Britt Reid and Kato go to Gotham and initially they see no signs of trouble and then things blow up big time because it turned out that Colonel Gumm while he had escaped was not part of what was about to happen (Colonel Gumm had decided to go overseas to get a fresh start on life and do his best to not be a criminal) and the racket that was possibly heading to Gotham City wasn't in Gotham City, instead it was a much more dangerous racket that didn't want the Green Hornet cut in and that racket in order to ensure such a thing had decided to team up with no less than three of the Dynamic Duo's enemies. That first night is when the four meet up again and get into a fight which unfortunately leads to criminals escaping, though part of that wasn't completely their faults due to the fact that the enemies of the Dynamic Duo had also been in the fight and managed to capture all four of them and secure them into traps that they were forced to work together for to escape. Of course they only knew about the enemies of the Dynamic Duo for the most part

"Green Hornet..."

"Look Batman I know you don't like us in your city after last time, to be honest I'm not too happy to be here either all things considered but when a group starts in _my_ city and then leaves so that I don't get a cut in I tend not to be too happy"

The two separate but only a day later they are forced to work together again and this is when things went seriously wrong in the minds of the Green Hornet and Kato because it appeared that Batman and Robin had been killed, thrown into the river tied up and also having been injured by acid beforehand due to a near miss in an acid vat. But the Green Hornet and Kato didn't immediately say anything to Gotham police wanting to try and save the Dynamic Duo themselves, but unfortunately with the current being swift they were unable to do so, once the two were back on shore and relatively dry the Green Hornet spoke before Kato could ask a question

"We'll need to tell Commissioner Gordon the truth about us Kato if we're to properly avenge...avenge the deaths of Batman and Robin"

"True Green Hornet, but still, that might make us less effective if he makes us duly appointed officers of the law like I think he might have made Batman and Robin"

"We'll have to let Scanlon tell Gordon that we need to act as criminals still to be effective against rackets that might pop up in our city"

"For now let's go"

An hour later at Gotham police headquarters everything regarding the truth about the activities of the Green Hornet and Kato had been explained to Commissioner Gordon and Chief O'Hara, as had the fact that the Dynamic Duo had drowned in the river

"An excellent cover you two...perhaps a bit too excellent though"

"Aye, and what if something happens to ya huh?"

"Then what happens happens Chief O'Hara, we've accepted that risk as part of our job"

"What do you need from us Green Hornet?"

"For now, act like normal for the most part, but lend us aid of some of your most trusted officers so that we can...avenge the loss of the dynamic duo"

"But..."

"It's a necessary evil Commissioner Gordon, if the truth were to be known the Green Hornet and Kato would be uneffective against rackets that tend to pop up in our city"

"Very well Scanlon, but from now on, even though we no longer have Batman and Robin with us if the Green Hornet and Kato are in town I will want to meet with them in private to discuss their reasons for being here and discreetly give them whatever aid I can...would...would you have told the dynamic duo about your true selves Green Hornet?"

"I don't know Commissioner Gordon, I might have eventually but we'll never know"

"Not unless...but no you mentioned how they were killed, but still Commissioner there was that one time with the radioactive lab, perhaps..."

"Let's not speculate for now Chief, let's not speculate for now"

Three weeks later and even Gordon and O'Hara were starting to believe that the dynamic duo were dead due to the fact that they _knew_ Batman and Robin would have contacted them by now letting the police know of their survival if they were indeed still alive, but in the meantime they were still dealing with the racket that had brought the Green Hornet to Gotham in the first place

"Green Hornet has it ever taken so long for you to take down a racket?"

"No Commissioner Gordon, however this time the racket is more clever, hiding it's tracks much more cleanly then normal, not even letting the Green Hornet have a piece of the cut like most rackets do due to my reputation...Commissioner I was wondering about something that I could use your help in"

"What is it Green Hornet?"

"Well...Kato and I never properly got to attend the funeral of Batman and Robin when it happened three days after we reported their deaths to you due to our reputation, it was just too risky, we would like to properly pay our respects to them tonight, but we don't want to be discovered and arrested by Gotham police"

"I'll personally escort you tonight and order my officers to avoid the graveyard temporarily"

"Thank you Commissioner"

That night and the Green Hornet and Kato finally got the chance to properly say goodbye to the Dynamic Duo

"Goodbye you two, and though it's taking longer than we thought it would we'll eventually avenge your deaths, I promise"

The two then leave the cemetary escorted by Commissioner Gordon for safety reasons, they thank the Commissioner with a nod and he knows instantly that they wouldn't be back again, or if they were it would always be in their civilian identities with an excuse already made up for the first time and then any following visits would be passed as tradition whenever they were in the city and as such he most likely would never know when they visited again since there would always be plenty of visitors to the graves for a reason (Britt and Kato had deliberately avoided the funeral and cemetary in both identities because even though Britt was known as a reporter and was also known as being in Gotham he didn't want to create suspicions as a precaution) the next day the two were at the station looking to see if they couldn't at least capture one of Batman's enemies when they received a piece of paper that indicated a possible location of the racket that was currently beating the Green Hornet

" _Finally_ I thought we would never get a lead on those people"

"No kidding Commissioner, I was about to call Scanlon and check on things down there, if I'm not there for long enough..."

"I get it"

Suddenly the Commissioner's phone rings and when he hangs it up he sighs

"Penguin has escaped and without Batman and Robin..."

"We'll help Commissioner"

"No Green Hornet, while you are considered temporary allies right now we can't let the truth out and you're publically still wanted criminals, we'll just have to do our best by ourselves, you guys have to check out that possible lead anyways regarding the racket"

"Very well, but if we can we're helping"

"Understood"

Ultimately Penguin got away and it turned out that while the lead was a valid lead it was late by three hours, but it was something at least in their minds and they went back to the police station to let Commissioner Gordon know

"I see, still it's closer than where we've been for too long, Penguin managed to escape however I was told that he almost didn't, that two cloaked figures almost succeeded in slowing him down enough to be caught by the police"

"Did you guys get names?"

"Unfortunately not, but that's okay we may another time"

"In any case, let's just hope that things calm down soon and that you'll figure something out regarding the criminals that the caped crusaders usually handle"

Over the next year the Green Hornet was either captured or taking down the racket in Gotham _slowly_ , part of that was because the Green Hornet had to take care of things in Chicago and then the other reason was because the racket was still very good at hiding it's tracks and thus Gotham PD and the Green Hornet both lost the trail a few times. Each time that they were in Gotham though Britt and Kato visited the graves of Batman and Robin and made sure to avoid the graves in their other persona

"So...heard anything more about those two mysterious helpers?"

"Unfortunately not"

"Well, while the racket isn't completely taken down we've taken care of almost everyone but the leaders, I think if we take the racket down your criminals will be easier to manage"

"Especially with us to help"

Everyone in the room suddenly turns towards the window that they weren't facing with their weapons (Kato had the gas gun while Britt had the hornet sting) and see a sight that they thought was impossible, two very much alive caped crusaders

"It can't be, it just can't be"

"I feel the same Chief O'Hara, I'm having a hard time believing my eyes"

"We can take them out until we can confirm their identities Commissioner"

"No Green Hornet, we have our own means that we'll have to use later I'm afraid"

"Oh?"

"Yes"

And with that Gordon finally gives into the same impulse that O'Hara had already given into and simply faints leaving the four heroes (even if the Dynamic Duo were unaware of that fact) facing each other uncertainly

"Now what?"

"Hm...that is the question, if Scanlon were here..."

"Except he's not"

"I know Kato, but that still doesn't resolve the problem"

"What if we promise not to do anything except stand here?"

"Don't trust that promise very far, hm...Kato if they move gas them"

"Will do"

Fifteen minutes later and the two police officers were awake and the caped crusaders had proven their identities to everyone in the office

"Now that we've proven our identities to you, what are you doing here Green Hornet?"

"That will have to be explained later Batman, right now we have a lead to follow which will hopefully allow us to finally take down the racket that's been operating in Gotham since shortly before your apparent deaths a year ago"

The lead itself proved to be false in regards to the racket but it turned out that the Riddler who had been causing problems for a few days was captured at that location and the Riddler was surprised to see the Dynamic Duo there, but eventually everyone was at the police station again

"Okay you two, what's going on?"

Just then Scanlon appeared and while he was also shocked to see the caped crusaders he at least didn't faint

"Green Hornet, Kato that's what I was just wondering considering that those two are supposed to be dead"

"We're about to tell Batman and Robin the truth about us Scanlon, what are you doing here?"

"After you tell the Dynamic Duo you two that ways what I say won't sound so confusing"

And so for ten minutes the Green Hornet explains that he and Kato were actually fighting crime by acting like they themselves were criminals, it was an unusual approach for sure but it got the job done and fortunately Batman and Robin took the information quite well, though it probably helped that Commissioner Gordon and Chief O'Hara backed them up and were okay with them being at the station and not being guarded

"Why do you want to be considered a criminal though?"

"It works best to defeat the rackets that we fight, with the Green Hornet getting in on the inside by demanding a part of the cut it's much, much easier to set up a location for them to all be arrested"

"Very well, but if you should ever be in our fair city once more for whatever reason we will team up with you instead of hinder you"

"Thanks, now then Scanlon, what are you doing here?"

"Remember the group that would have succeeded in killing Mike Axford if not for the Green Hornet?"

"Boy do I remember, it took a lot of convincing to keep Mike alive after he almost messed everything up, and to this day he still simply thinks that he was a prisoner of the Green Hornet, not that the Green Hornet saved his life by doing what he did"

"What about it?"

"That's easy Kato, Trager and Gant are back at it, we need you guys back in Chicago"

"Another set back with the racket here"

"We'll keep up your work Green Hornet, now that we know the truth about the two of you Robin and I will forward you any information we may get that leads to the capture of the racket that is operating here while you take care of your own city, however if we corner them first we will of course take them down ourselves"

"Naturally Batman, that is an acceptable proposal, Commissioner Gordon and I already have a similar agreement that we may need to change after this is all said and done with"

The three from Chicago leave for three months due to the fact that there was simply one racket after another once they had taken care of Trager once more but finally the Green Hornet and Kato were in Gotham City once more and were helping the Dynamic Duo with the racket that had beaten them for almost a year and a half now in between dealing with Batman's enemies but finally the racket in Gotham was defeated. The alliance between the Dynamic Duo and the Green Hornet would continue for nine generations until the Green Hornet was permanently retired following one of the biggest busts in the far future that involved that generation of the Dynamic Duo, the retirement was by force due to the fact that Robin, Kato and Batman were seriously injured though all of them would eventually be back to crime fighting though they also had to pick their successors in regards to the Dynamic Duo because both knew that those kinds of injuries were basically career ending, the Green Hornet however would die from her injuries the tradition of the Green Hornet being passed on to the eldest child but due to the fact that the current Green Hornet hadn't even had kids and her cousin was physically unable to take up the mantle that was officially the end of the legacy of the Green Hornet, but the Green Hornet and Kato were never forgotten by the Dynamic Duo and the alliance history was passed down through the years and the two were honored like the generations of Batman and Robin were honored with the costumes of the Green Hornet and Kato put into cases to be preserved


End file.
